Love Lies
by StrawberryGlueCakes
Summary: Elena Smith is in the house with her granddaughter, looking through old pictures, when they come across one...That brings Elena back down Memory lane, back to her time at Hogwarts.


_**Love Lies**_

_"Nana...Why do you look so...so miserable in this picture?" My grandaughter said, my 21 year old grandaughter...man I got old didn't I?She was looking through a old photo album, then she flipped the pages by magic, to a picture of me kissing the young man, I was once very in love with. When I was very young. I felt a tear come from my eye. _

_"Nan, whos this?" I smiled and said to her sadly,_

_"That my dear, is your grandfather."_

_"Oh...So this is my moms dad? What ever happened to him Nan?"_

_"...Where do I start..." I said thinking, and she replied,_

_"From the begining." I look at her sadly and start talking, as if I was reading it all from a very old, very sad, yet very happy at the same time, book, just reading from my mind..._

_So, I started speaking;_

_" Shock. Some things just hit you. Some just...Never seem to, like when a close family member dies, like a mum. You cry, but you don't really feel it, your to numb to feel it. But it always does eventually, sometimes it takes days, sometimes months, sometimes years, but never does it not hit._

_And when it happens in the first place, when you register right away, you can even morn for that friend, your to heart broken and in shock to do anything. But you still registered it right away. You wanted to die the first time you finally heared about it. Its usually something horrible, but not the worst thing ever, like a friend dying. You get immediatly. Not, if it was a friend so close it almost felt like family to you, thats something entierly diffrent._

_Other times, something even stranger happens, you don't go into shock, you get angry at the world...Well I really cant speak for everyone. I can speak for me though. Thats how it had been, all my life, I'm now 97 years old, I've had to watch everyone in my life die...Of course thats not where our story starts..._

**~82 Years Ago~**

I was excited. Anyone would be, for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It always seemed like a dream to me, every single year.

"Lena!" Hermione Granger yelled getting my attention, I ran and hugged her. I laughed as I was pulled away from her to the twins who said,

"How dare you forget us Lena-"

"-I feel so wounded!" Fred said grasping his heart and falling into Georges arms pretending to die. I laughed and he yelled out, "You should be crying not laughing! Your most favorite person has just died!" Me and 'Mione just laughed. Then the train gave a wistel, we all looked at eachother, and ran onto the train, where we saw Harry and Ron waiting in a compartment, the twins said something about going to Lee, I just agreed, and started bouncing on the empty space next to Harry.

He had a glum look on his face, but it cleared up, soon as I walked in and started jumping, in fact he let out a sort of chuckle I smiled and said to him,

"So Hare-Bear, wanna give me a TACO!" I fell onto him, and he just laughed. I smiled and said, "So, wheres my Taco?" He just laughed, and I looked into his face completely serious and said, "I'm Sirius." To which the twins make their return and said,

"We thought you were Elena!"

"Nope! I'm under cover as a ninja cop HEEYA!"

"Thats not how you do it!"Fred said

"Fine! HOOYA!"

"Still not right!" George said I laughed the whole time we fought about this Then i said smiling widely "remember what you said when you two told me your names?" I said smiling even wider, they joined in and said,

"Why yes, I'm Fred the EXTREAMLY attractive one-"

"And I'm George, the WAY more attractive than Fred one!" I laughed at their craziness. And the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, we shot off fireworks at unlucky passerbiers, none that were to bad, but very funny when Draco came by. Hilarious even.

We were all laughing on our way into the castel I was thinking this year was going to be the best yet...Until I heard the horrid noise of..._Her_ voive-"

**~Present Time~ **

_"Whos voice?"_

_"Do you want to hear the story or not?..thats what i thought...Now where was I..Oh yes! i remember now,_

**~Back To The Story~**

Until I heard the horrid voice of the new proffessor, whom gave us a nice long lecture about stupid things, I fell asleep, and got a detention along with Fred, George and Ron. Big shock, i thought Ron would of been wide awake wanting food, he always does. We went to bed that noied throughly full, and nice and tierd.

I went to find my dorm room, and saw I was sharing one with Hermione and...Lavender Brown. Damn. I hate her. Me and Hermione were soon in a hurry to get to sleep so we didnt have to listen to her.

Smartest idea ever.

**~Back to..Eh real world?~**

_"Oh will you look at the time! I'm rather hungry!"_

_"Oh after we eat can you tell me more!"_

_"Of course my dear."_

_**Out of curiousity, did you like it?**_

_**Please tell me! **_


End file.
